


mischief privileges

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: There’s a mischievous fairy in the woods. Now that Derek is the Beacon Hills Alpha again, it falls to him to deal with her.





	mischief privileges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com) challenge on tumblr - prompt #301: muscle

It's only Derek and Stiles who end up going into the Preserve to track down the fairy who's been wreaking havoc on the woods and by extension, the town. They walk quietly, hand in hand like they're out for a casual stroll. It's been years since the war, fewer since Derek's Alpha powers recovered and he came back to be the guardian of Beacon Hills like his family used to be. It's only been two years since they finally got over their multiple hangups and ended up kissing during a quiet evening at Derek's place. 

Their last visit to this corner of the Preserve was only a week ago, one to scout out what it was that caused a premature autumn with falling and multicolored leaves all over the forest in the middle of June. 

There's a silence to the woods now like the animals know better and decided to spend the weekend somewhere less magical. Stiles can sense it, the electricity in the air, the distinct feeling of something supernatural causing chaos and defying the laws of nature. Judging by the way Derek's nose is scrunched, Stiles knows that there's also a scent in the air that his own human nose can't detect. 

The fairy is in a tree on the edge of a clearing and while she looks like she's not paying attention, Stiles knows that she's very much aware that they're there. Derek stops at the base of the tree and looks up, eyebrows scrunched in an all-too-familiar glare that Stiles can't help but chuckle at. It's that noise that turns the fairy's attention to them and she laughs. It sounds like wind chimes and it's accompanied by a soft breeze in the air. 

"Oh, a human," she says in a sing-song voice. "And he brought _muscle_ ," he giggles.

Derek looks away from her and chuckles when he meets Stiles's eyes. 

"Oh dear, you think _I'm_  the muscle here?" 

The fairy stops dancing in the air and stares at Derek, not answering his question. Stiles figures she knows that it was rhetorical. He is, meanwhile, walking in a circle around the tree, his lips moving soundlessly. 

"You see, I'm the Alpha of this territory," Derek continues, looking back at her. "And you're causing mischief. There's only one person on this land that has that privilege," he says, glancing at Stiles before he focuses back on the fairy. 

"And how are you planning to make me stop, wolf?" 

It's a challenge, every single word of her question drips with defiance and Stiles can't wait to take her up on it. 

"Well, I'm not," Derek says and the fairy's eyes sparkle as her face lights up with amusement. "But that's because _he_ ," Derek points at Stiles who's back by his side, "is the muscle."

" _Magical_  muscle," Stiles corrects, reaching for Derek's hand again and linking their fingers. 

It's not only something they only do because they want to. At least not in a case like this. Stiles feels the energy seeping into him through his palm along with Derek's body heat, the circle he created when he walked around the tree starting to take shape. 

" _Emissary_ ," the fairy spits out, her face contorted with anger. "I didn't sense you."

"Well now, it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Stiles asks with an amused lilt to his voice. 

The fairy hisses as the barrier rises from the ground, encompassing the entirety of the tree she chose for her home. The link between Derek and Stiles buzzes with sparks and Stiles's fingers tingle with the urge to do something more. He can feel Derek squeezing his hand gently though. Not yet. 

"So, now that you know that this land is protected in more ways than one, you have the choice to leave," Derek tells the fairy, his voice firm and not leaving room for an argument. 

There's a beat, then the fairy's mouth opens and closes as she seems to think about contesting him. Stiles narrows his eyes and feels Derek tense next to him as a wave of energy runs through the barrier around the fairy. 

"Fine, _fine_ , I'll go," she says almost immediately after the wave reaches her. "No need to show off." 

With that, she disappears into thin air, leaving Derek and Stiles staring at the empty tree. 

"Was that necessary?" Derek asks when he looks at Stiles, the barrier dissipating when their hands separate.

Stiles shrugs. "It got the job done." 

With a sigh and a soft kiss to Stiles's lips, Derek leaves it be. Stiles chuckles as they start walking back towards town. 

"You did say I had mischief privileges around here," he says, grinning.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Derek asks, eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oooh, that's how you're going to play it?" 

"Exactly like that," Derek counters. "Now, last one home is explaining this mess to your father." 

Stiles watches as Derek shifts and the black wolf he turns into heads off into the forest. Then he picks his phone from his pocket and dials the very familiar number. It only takes one ring before the call connects.

"Dad, hey," Stiles says, not trying to hide his amusement. "Derek's on the way home and he's got something to tell you."

The growl that echoes through the woods tells him that he timed the call perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
